


The Question

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: In all her years, Kate's never seen an agent like DiNozzo.Written for challenge #001 - "yankee white" at ncis_drabble.





	The Question

"DiNozzo, is he really a —" Kate began, looking towards Gibbs for denial. Surely someone was messing with her. DiNozzo a federal agent? No fed could ever act like he did.

"Yeah, he is."

"Am I a what?" Tony said, looking up from his computer. He smirked at the idea that Todd had only been an agent for less than twenty-four hours and she was already asking questions about him. "What do you want to know? I'm an open book."

She paused and gave the question further thought. "Are you really an Italian? Because the Italians I've met are _nothing_ like you."

"Are you questioning my heritage?"


End file.
